Not Again
by AnneWalker
Summary: I don't wanna write a summary for this waaaaahhhh. No Jk I have to even if I didn't want to. Sigh. Okay so ... Cammy. Tada! What a great summary... No it's not, just read it okay?
1. Chapter 1

. . .

"Just stop lying and admit it already."  
Ugh. I was embarrassed enough already, and fighting with Mrs. Klark was useless because she was full of bull and already thought I was a ghetto ass lying teen. I hate her so much. I'm NOT a bad person yet here I am standing in front of my class being falsely accused by my crush and my teacher.  
"What?! I'm not lying! But not that you would even believe me."  
"You're right, I don't. You have plenty of time to redo this shameful excuse of a review in detention."  
Dot stood up.  
"Mrs. K, Casey only wrote two words on his review."  
Mrs. K rolls her eyes and takes Casey's review from dot and reads it. She frowns and lets Casey rewrite it quickly. The bell rings and Casey tosses the review at me. I look down at my arm.  
Oh looky, a paper cut.  
Dot flips him off and says "Don't worry I'll wait for you, okay?"  
Mrs. K glared at me as I grabbed another paper and filled it out. It took thirty minutes to start from scratch. It also gave me plenty of time to fume. Now would be the time that I cry.  
Except I don't. I should feel heartbreak but all I can't feel is extremely pissed. I replay what happen over and over. One minute he's telling me I'm hilarious and smiling at me then I hand the paper back and he's yelling at me and the teacher think I'm a liar and mocks me in front of class .  
The little worm.  
He's such a piece of sh- smokes.  
Why do I even like him?  
Dot tapped on my shoulder and I got up grabbed my back pack, slammed my paper on Mrs.K's desk, and stormed out.  
In the hall Dot pulled out her phone and bit her lip,"Hey I gotta go, sorry about Casey. I'll call you later okay?"  
I growl and look away "Yeah okay."

. . .

Always,

Anne

Lemme explain Cam begged me to let her edit my stories so when she finished she decide to write this and all the other comments :

I AM LEGIT SO CONFUSED YO WROTE THIS STORY SO WELL BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS. MMMMMKAY IM DONE ITS ALMOST LET-OUT-YOUR-INNER-FAT-PERSON DAY YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LOVE ALWAYS, I CANT THINK OF ANY COOL ADJECTIVES CAM;)))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day: lunch**

. . .

I spot the girls and start the long walk to my table where my friends waited for me.

About half way there a certain someone pulls up by my side and says"Hey Sams."  
I turn around to look Casey in the eye and give a glare that could kill.  
He takes a step back and hold his hands up, "What?"  
I felt like I was on fire  
"WHAT?" I spat out repeat his stupid question."You yelled at me, you made Mrs. K think I'm a snot nose lying teen, you embarrassed me in front of our whole English class, and you got me detention. Do you SERIOUSLY THINK that you can just come up to me and act natural like everything is fine?"  
"I though you liked me "  
Holy mother of [ add swear word of your choice here]. What a LITTLE STINKING RAT.  
"LIKE YOU? Why on earth would you think I LIKE YOU? Your a little testosterone filled stuck up pompous two faced ass!"  
I pick up my pace and I was almost at my table Casey shot back "Excuse me? I'm the ass?"  
"YES,YES YOU ARE!"  
Holly picks up some kids hamburger and Marissa drops five bucks where his burger used to be. Holly aims and says,"Casey. Turn around and don't come back."  
"What ever."  
And Casey leaves with shrug.  
I sat down with my face red and I ignored all the weird stares I was getting.  
"Sammy if he asked you out ... Would you say yes?"  
I froze and then look at Dot and Holly.  
Dot nods and HOLLY nods to my surprise.  
" I guess so...?"  
Marissa lets out a sigh.

...

**After lunch: Casey's pov  
**  
I did not yell at her! And it's not like I forced Mrs. K to do anything. I can't believe Sammy is blaming me for any of this! What's her deal?!  
I cross my arms in frustration and leaned back in my seat. Mr. Magaña was droning on about infinitives and advanced possessive nouns in Spanish.  
While I was listening I couldn't help feeling bad.  
What if it is my fault?  
Does she hate me now? It seemed like it. The last thing I want to for Sammy to hate me... I've only ever wanted her to love me...  
Wait no I don't. I have a girl friend. I shouldn't even think about Sammy as long as I have Madison. Madison's perfect... right? I love her... don't I?

I face palmed myself.

I'm such a screw up.

**a/n: **

**Always,**

**Anne**

**And now for our main event, Cam!**

OOOOOOOKAY I THINK I UNDERSTAND BETTER NOW. MAKES SENSE. KAY IM REALLY STUPID JUST A WARNING. BUT YAYYYYY AWESOME IM SO HAPPY FOR SKATHON. LIKE LEGIT IT IS GOING TO BE THE SHIT MAN. ANYWAYS I RAN OUT OF COOL SIGN OFFS BUT LOVE ALWAYS, CAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM;)))


End file.
